


Caeca Invidia Est

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Envy and Love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Caeca Invidia Est (envy is blind)Ignis reached a hand up to run through his hair and his collar peeked open at his throat.  There.  A love bite hidden on his neck.  He hadn’t imagined it the first time he saw it.





	Caeca Invidia Est

 

  Noct eyed Ignis speculatively, roving his gaze over his Advisor as he sat on Noct’s couch catching up on emails or some other such thing, ignoring his Prince as he stared.

  Ignis reached a hand up to run through his hair and his collar peeked open at his throat.  _There_.  A love bite hidden on his neck.  He hadn’t imagined it the first time he saw it.  Noct’s eyes narrowed as he thought about it.  Ignis had a…lover…a boyfriend that he didn’t know about, that he didn’t speak about.  Noct wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  Ignis knew every little detail about his life, but was typically reticent when it came to disclosing details about what he got up to in private.  Getting Ignis to admit his sexual orientation had been a little like pulling teeth.

  It annoyed him in a way he didn’t want to dwell on.

  He wanted to prod at Ignis, get him to talk about it, to admit he had a life that he didn’t discuss with him.  Noct considered Ignis as his friend, the only person who knew everything there was to know about him, yet…he kept secrets.  It hurt.

  “Ignis?” 

  “Yes, Noct,” Ignis said, still distracted by his laptop screen.

  “We’re friends, right?” he asked hesitantly.

  Ignis looked up and frowned, “of course, why would you ask that?  What is wrong?”  Ignis searched his gaze and Noct had to look away.  “Noct?”

  “It doesn’t matter, forget it,” he said quietly, wishing he’d never opened his mouth.

  “I will do no such thing, something is bothering you and I want to help.”

  Of course Ignis would want to help if there was something wrong.  Ugh.

  “I’m…fine, Specs,” he tried to cover, ducking his head and looking back down at the thesis he was meant to be working on for university.  Ignis hummed thoughtfully and stared at Noct for a long moment before he let it drop for now.

  The next few days Noct watched Ignis closely, trying to keep his peeking secret.  The first day he took note of Ignis’ lips, slightly swollen, a hint of a flush to his cheeks and jaw that looked suspiciously like a beard rash.  The second he noted Ignis scooping his phone up when he went to the bathroom and the distinct blush that coloured his cheeks when he returned.  The third day he walked into his loungeroom to hear Ignis whispering furiously into his phone, unaware that Noct had come in.

  “I can’t talk now, I’m working, something I am sure you are meant to be doing too, you fucking tease…later,” Ignis murmured and ended the call, shaking his head.

  Noct stood rooted to the spot, Ignis swearing was something he didn’t hear often, but the tone was one he had never heard.  Flirtatious, husky…sexy.  Especially in his deep voice with that accent.

  It hit Noct like a brick to the back of the head.

  He was jealous.

  Shit.

  Ignis had someone and it wasn’t him and he desperately wanted it to be him that Ignis spoke to like that.

  He blinked when Ignis moved into his line of sight and snapping his fingers in front of his face.

  “Noct?  What is wrong, you looked a million miles away, gaping like a fish…” Ignis said, concern lacing his tone, eyes locked on his, green orbs sharp behind his glasses.

  “Uhh, nothing,” he said, trying to look away only to have Ignis grab his arm and turn him back.

  “That is utter rubbish, Noct, you’ve been staring at me like I have grown an extra head the last few days and now you…you spaced out, please, have I done something to offend you or…” Ignis floundered and pulled Noct to the couch so they could sit.

  He folded his hands in his lap and snuck a quick look at Ignis beside him, then gasped sharply when Ignis stroked his back, in what was most likely intended to be a soothing motion, but it sent sparks through Noct as he tried not to blush at the contact.  Ignis frowned at the reaction and pulled his hand away.

  “I _have_ done something,” Ignis murmured, confused and hurt.  “What is it?  Please, Noct, tell me so I can rectify it, or at the very least apologise for my action.”

  Ignis’ pleading tone made Noct look up again, and he was met with green eyes filled with worry.  Gods, he looked like a kicked puppy.

  Noct bit his lip to stop the words tumbling out and shook his head in denial.

  “Noctis, please, I can’t bear the thought that I have distressed you, I would never do so knowingly,” Ignis said softly, this time keeping his hands away, fingers locked together.

  “I know that, Specs, it’s not your fault, I promise,” Noct answered eventually, keeping his gaze on the carpet so Ignis wouldn’t see the hurt and longing on his face.

  “But…I did _something_ , it is obvious, you reacted like I had burnt you when I touched you…”

  Noct sighed, he was going to have to say something to distract Ignis from the real cause and he would know if Noct was lying so it had to be truthful.

  “You say we are friends, but you’ve kept stuff from me and…it hurt that you didn’t bother to tell me,” Noct confessed in a rush.  “You know everything about me, Specs, but…forget it, it obviously isn’t something you want to talk about with me.”

  Ignis stared at him, frankly confused, “I don’t understand, Noct, what have I kept from you?”

  “You have a boyfriend,” he accused and glared up at Ignis who flushed at his words and looked away guiltily.

  “Ahhh, actually, no, I don’t…not exactly, not in the way you mean,” Ignis mumbled and it was his turn to be uncomfortable.

  “Huh?  I saw the love bite on your neck and just now, the phone call, if he’s not…” Noct shook his head confused.

  “Shit…” Ignis swore, running his hands through his hair distractedly.  “If I were in a relationship, a proper relationship with someone, I would tell you, however…I’m not a robot, Noct…I have…needs,” he explained in a rush and kept his head down, but Noct could see the bright red on his cheeks.

  “Oh…wait…what?”

  Ignis groaned and covered his face with his hands, “it’s just sex…he and I…I don’t…Gods.”

  “So…um…you’re not in love?”

  Ignis shot Noct a panicked glance before he hid his face again, “I don’t love him, no, we just…it’s mutually agreed upon…fun, that is all.”

  Noct relaxed and leaned back, “I thought…I’m sorry.”

  “Please, don’t apologise to me, I am sorry that you…can we forget this conversation ever happened, I am thoroughly mortified.”

  Noct sat up again and looked at Ignis curiously, “who is he?”

  Ignis rolled his eyes in exasperation, “I am not telling you who he is, Noct.”  He regarded Noct’s expression, not seeing disgust or judgement, only something a little…sad.  “Am I forgiven?”

  “Yeah, Specs, ‘course you are,” Noct mumbled and gave a squawk when Ignis engulfed him in a hug, but then melted into it and hugged back, taking a deep breath to inhale Ignis’ cologne into his lungs and that deeper scent that was purely Ignis himself, hints of leather from his favourite gloves, hair wax, starched linen and the underlying male musk of him.  It was intoxicating and gone too soon when Ignis pulled back and coughed delicately behind his hand at the display of affection. 

  Two weeks later and Noct noticed that Ignis was being even more discreet than before, there were no love bites on his neck that he could see, no teasing phone calls.  Though he did text back and forth with someone there were no more blushes only Ignis’ perpetual frown of annoyance.

  Noct wondered if the fun had worn off.  He kind of hoped so.

  But he didn’t ask.  Ignis had said he would tell him if there were someone serious in his life and though he was insanely curious and jealous of the man who shared Ignis’ bed – or did he go to the mystery man’s place – he refused to embarrass Ignis further by asking for details.

  When he did discover the man’s identity it was purely by accident.

  His nightmares had made a resurgence of late, he wasn’t sure what had brought them on, but like he had when he was small he sought out Ignis for comfort.  He just wanted to feel Ignis hug him and whisper that it was going to be ok and help him drift off again.

  So, he did as he had done then. 

  Sometime after midnight he paused outside Ignis’ door, clothes sloppily shoved on, hair in absolute disarray, eyes red and the still panicked look on his face.  He knocked tentatively, hoping Ignis was alone and wouldn’t be angry at him for showing up, in the middle of the night and unannounced.

  It only took Ignis a minute to open the door, dressed in his pajamas, the shirt only half done up, exposing his chest, hair flat and brushed to the side and his face devoid of his glasses as he squinted out into the hallway.  Noct gave an involuntary gasp at how damn good Ignis looked like that.

  “Noct?  Oh…what’s the matter?” Ignis asked quietly as he took in Noct’s appearance.  “Come in, quickly,” he added as he stretched his hand out and gestured for his Prince to enter his apartment.

  The door closed with a soft click and Noct found himself staring at the hardwood floor, tears threatening, throat tight, unable to speak.  Ignis tutted and lifted his face, searching his gaze, understanding dawning on his face.

  “Nightmare?  The same one?” He asked softly as he held Noct’s shoulders.

  He could only nod and Ignis pulled him in close, murmuring nonsense and walking him to the bedroom, knowing exactly what he needed to calm down and finally sleep.

  He sat Noct on the edge of the bed, kneeling to tug off Noct’s boots.

  “I’m sorry,” Noct said brokenly, “I just…”

  “It is perfectly alright, Noct, you will stay here, I don’t mind.”

  He found the warm spot where Ignis had been laying and curled on his side, reaching out when Ignis made to grab a blanket and sleep on his couch in the lounge.  Something conflicted flitted across his features, but he nodded and dropped the blanket back on the chest where it had been and slid in beside him, wrapping his arms around Noct and he finally felt safe enough to sleep.  He buried his face into Ignis’ bared chest and tried not to nuzzle, tried to ignore the way Ignis stiffened slightly, then relaxed when Noct sighed deeply and yawned.

  Noct woke to a loud knocking several hours later and being jostled by Ignis as he got out of bed.  He stayed where he was, warm and content to snuggle into the blankets.

  He listened, able to distinguish the tone of Ignis’ voice, sounding annoyed and then apologetic, the other voice, male, and familiar, not one he could immediately recognise, but one he’d heard before.  He slid from the bed and eased the door open, just a crack, enough to hear but not see.

  “Stop it, I’m not in the mood,” Ignis growled.

  “Yeah, you never are lately, what gives, Iggy?”  The other man’s voice reached Noct’s ears clearer now and he frowned, he knew that voice, but still couldn’t place it.

  “And what is that supposed to mean, pray tell?” Ignis retorted acerbically.  Noct knew that tone, it was a clear warning to back off from his Advisor.

  “You’ve been brushing me off, we were all hot and heavy and then all of sudden you don’t want this…” the voice said, tone husky.

  He heard a stifled moan from Ignis, then a grunt from the other man, “I said stop it…I can’t…”

  “Why?  You got someone in your bed, Iggy, replaced me have you, is that it?”

  “What business is it of yours if I did, Nyx, we knew this was not serious, or exclusive,” Ignis spat back.

  Noct covered his mouth to stifle the gasp, Nyx.  Nyx Ulric.  That was who Ignis had been…fucking.  Oh shit!

  “Maybe I want that to change, Iggy,” Nyx said softly.  “I like you, really like you and I really like what we’ve been doing, it’s amazing…”

  “Nyx, don’t…please, I don’t want to hurt you,” Ignis said and Noct could hear regret in his voice.

  “But you’re gonna aren’t you?” Nyx accused angrily and Noct stiffened behind the door.

  Ignis sighed, “I have been meaning to talk to you…” he paused, “you know that I don’t love you, that I can’t…”

  “So, this is about _him_ , whoever that fucker is, he’ll never be good enough for you,” Nyx growled.

  He couldn’t hear what Ignis replied, it was too hushed and Noct pushed the door open further to peek a little.

  Ignis stood with his head down as Nyx glared at him, then his face softened in resignation.

  “You’re wrong, Iggy, you are good enough for anyone,” Nyx said as he took a step closer and put his arms around Ignis who didn’t protest, only shook his head.  “I wish it were me, we’re good together.”

  “I’m so sorry, Nyx, I didn’t mean to…” Ignis murmured as their eyes met, and Noct bit his lip as he watched Nyx lower his head and kiss Ignis softly.

  “I know, it’s not your fault, you’re easy to fall in love with,” Nyx said as he let Ignis go sadly.

  “Oh, Nyx, I…”

  “No, don’t worry about it, I’ll get over it,” the Glaive said with an attempt at a wry grin and Noct pulled the door shut and slid back into the bed, the conversation tumbling through his head.

  Ignis could have whoever he wanted, Noct thought, he was…wonderful, complicated and he might seem cold to others, but he wasn’t, he was caring and smart and funny and absolutely gorgeous.  Why on Eos would he not go after who he wanted?  Damn, he’d even gotten Nyx fucking Ulric to fall in love with him, that man had a string of broken hearts behind him.

  He wasn’t given very long to ponder as he heard the bedroom door open softly, the sound of Ignis’ feet as he padded back to the bed, “Noct?” he asked softly, then sighed when Noct didn’t answer, his face hidden in the blankets.

  Ignis slid back into the bed and wrapped his arms around Noct again, pressing a soft kiss to his hair, then his Advisor took in a shuddering breath and another.  Noct felt hot tears wetting his hair and he bit his lip where Ignis couldn’t see, just letting the man hold him and cry.

  A week later and Ignis wasn’t himself, he was morose, not even putting up a fight when Noct refused point blank to eat vegetables. 

  He watched Ignis wander out onto his balcony, leaving Noct to finish his meal, sans vegetables, and Noct pushed the plate away.  He got up and slowly made his way to the balcony where Ignis was staring blankly at the city below.  He watched him for a moment, Ignis completely unaware of his presence and took note of the sad, hangdog look on his face.

  “Ignis?” he whispered as he approached cautiously.  “Are you ok?”

  “I’ll be fine, Noct,” Ignis replied quietly, not looking up.

  Well, that wasn’t a clear answer, but then Ignis was the king of that sort of thing, being able to talk circles around Noct leaving him baffled as to what he’d actually said.  Diplomatic speak, Prompto called it.  Bullshit, Gladio said.

  “Yeah, maybe, but you’re not right now are you?” Noct said crossing his arms and leaning against the rail on the balcony, assessing Ignis’ posture like he’d been taught.  Depressed, closed off.

  “It doesn’t matter, Noct, please, don’t worry yourself,” Ignis murmured.

  Noct placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder and frowned when the taller man flinched, “hey, c’mon, friends, remember?  Unlimited hugs available, shoulder to cry on, ear to chew off,” he tried to joke but faltered when Ignis ducked his head, shoulders slumped.  He looked…defeated.  “Speccy?” he said stroking Ignis’ quivering back, he was holding something back and Noct was desperate to know what it was.  “Did you and your…friend…um…stop…”  He knew the answer, but thought it might get Ignis talking about what was upsetting him so badly.

  Ignis sighed deeply, “we aren’t…seeing each other anymore, but no, that’s not the problem, Noct.”

  “Right, that’s it,” Noct said and dragged a reluctant Ignis back inside and pushed him down on the couch.  “What’s eating at you, I hate seeing you so…” he waved his hand around uselessly and plonked himself on the floor in front of Ignis so that he couldn’t avoid looking at him.

  “Noct, get off the floor,” Ignis said flatly.

  “Nope, staying right here until you spill the beans, Speccy, I’m the mopey one, not you,” Noct retorted with a half-smile that teased a quirk from Ignis’ lips.

  “Fine, get a sore derriere then, I’ll stay here on the nice comfortable couch,” Ignis snarked back, a hint of his usual self returning.

  “Derriere?  Why can’t you just say ass like everyone else?” Noct groaned, secretly pleased.  Sassy Ignis was peeking through and Noct adored Sassy Ignis.

  “Ass,” Ignis intoned in all seriousness and Noct burst out in a fit of giggles.  “Or perhaps I should say arse, or butt, would that please your Highness?” Ignis continued in a musing tone that Noct knew well.

  “Hey, we’re meant to be getting to the ‘bottom’ of the matter,” Noct sniggered and was rewarded with a snort from Ignis, then a chuckle, then outright undignified giggles, puns being an absolute weakness, the more ridiculous the better.

  Ignis wiped his eyes, “thank you, I needed some sense ‘noct’ into me,” he gasped out and collapsed into another fit of giggles when Noct rolled his eyes, but laughed all the same.

  “Hehe, no prob Specs, I love it when you laugh, it’s cute,” Noct chuckled.

  Ignis stopped laughing and levelled a stare at Noct, “cute?  I am _not_ cute, Noctis Lucis Caelum, I am…dignified,” he said smugly, familiar quirk pulling at his lips.

  “Dignified?  Ha, you’re cute if I say so and I do,” Noct said, poking Ignis in the chest.  “I’ll make a fuckin’ decree or something.”  He put on his mock serious ‘Prince’ voice, attempting to be regal, “I hereby declare that all of Lucis shall recognise Ignis Scientia as cute, especially when he giggles.”

  “And, I, Ignis Scientia, Advisor to the Prince, hereby table a motion that said Prince shall be henceforth known as adorable,” Ignis intoned, booping Noct on the nose with a long finger, then ruffling his hair affectionately.

  “Adorable?  Pfft, I’m awesome,” Noct huffed, “surely you can come up with something better than adorable?”

  “Says the one who called _me_ cute,” Ignis drawled.

  Noct raised an eyebrow at Ignis, the mood shifting from silly to something…flirty, maybe.  He wasn’t sure, but he was going to take advantage of it.  “You don’t want to be cute, what about gorgeous?  Coz you’re definitely that…And handsome, and sexy…” he trailed off when he noticed the look in Ignis’ eyes, incredulous and…something he couldn’t define.  “And super smart, which is also really sexy, and caring and kind and…” he swallowed as Ignis refused to look away, a hint of a blush on his cheekbones.  Yeah, cute didn’t cut it.  He gulped, “and loveable,” he added quietly, “especially that.”

  Ignis tore his gaze away to look at Noct’s mouth, then back up swiftly, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip, “Noct?” he whispered, voice thick and husky sending a shiver through Noct.  He couldn’t look away from the darkened green eyes that pinned him to the spot, he didn’t want to.  He placed a tentative hand on Ignis’ thigh and bit his lip, Ignis’ eyes flicking down to see it, his Advisor’s breath hitching.

  “Ignis,” Noct whispered, his own voice almost unrecognisable to his ears and he leaned forward a little, Ignis moving forward too so that they were able to feel each other’s breath.  The Advisor’s hand came up and curled around the back of his neck, settling at the nape as he urged Noct closer, slowly, their eyes staying locked, waiting for…acceptance, rejection, neither knew at this point.

  They both paused when their lips were nearly meeting, Noct could feel the heat of them so close, could hear the rush of blood through his own veins and he surged forward, crushing their mouths together.  Ignis groaned deep in his throat and pulled Noct closer, their mouths moving together, lips parting and Noct went dizzy at the first flick of Ignis’ tongue.  Ignis shuffled forward on the couch so that Noct was settled between his thighs, their chests now hard against each other and the dance of tongues began in earnest.  Noct ran his hands up Ignis’ sides to curl around his shoulders, fingers digging in to hold him close, afraid he’d pull away, but Ignis wasn’t going anywhere, one hand still at the nape of Noct’s neck, the other roving over his back, leaving a fiery path wherever he touched.  He was breathing hard through his nose, Ignis doing the same, their chest’s rising and falling together as the kiss continued, mouths fused together, molten and passionate as their tongues flicked and curled together, languidly massaging, exploring.

  “Astrals,” Ignis murmured hoarsely when they eventually pulled their mouths apart, foreheads resting against the other, arms still entwined around each other, chests flush.  “Noct…you…I…” he faltered and Noct nodded.

  This time when he surged forward he pressed kisses to Ignis’ jawline, down the column of his neck, feeling the throb of his pulse beneath his lips and the sharp intake of breath as he nibbled lightly, desperately wanting to mark Ignis’ throat the way Nyx had, claim him as his, his hands scrabbling at the silk of his shirt, he pulled it away from his shoulder and bit down there, suckling at the skin and revelling in the broken moan that spilled from Ignis as those long fingered hands held him there.

  One hand slid from Ignis’ shoulder to snake between them, slipping another button open in Ignis’ shirt and he rubbed his hand over the bare chest, fevered to his touch, smooth and silky until he found the hard nub of a nipple.  He teased it gently with the pad of his fingers, Ignis pushing up into the touch.

  “Ohh…yes…Noct,” Ignis keened and Noct teased at the nipple more, tweaking it, pulling on it just enough for Ignis to groan wantonly and pull him away into another searing kiss.  Noct moaned into it when Ignis’ hand crept up his back under his shirt, caressing his skin, then clutching and releasing urgently as the kiss deepened further, devouring each other.

  “Am I dreaming, I have to be,” Noct murmured against Ignis’ lips.

  “If you are, then I am too,” Ignis whispered, his lips against Noct’s sending little sparks from his mouth right to his toes.  “A dream come true.”

  “Mmm,” Noct murmured pressing a soft kiss to Ignis’ lips, “sappy, but I like it when you’re sappy.”

  Ignis nuzzled his cheek with his own, “excellent, I’m pleased you do as I intend to be extremely sappy with you…if you’ll let me,” he whispered in Noct’s ear, his warm breath tickling and erotic all at the same time.  “And I meant it, I’ve dreamed about…this…about you, for so long,” he confessed and Noct’s heart soared.

  He pulled Ignis closer again, “me too.”

  Ignis stilled for a moment and leaned back to so he could see Noct’s face and searched his gaze, this time worry clouding his features.  “How…long?” he asked tentatively.

  “Umm…maybe always, but I only worked it out…recently,” he confessed in a rush.

  “That explains a few things…I am so sorry, Noct…about…shit…I knew it was a bad idea…if I had had any idea I never would have…” Ignis gave him a mournful look and Noct grabbed his face making him focus on his face.

  “It’s ok, I was jealous, yeah, but it doesn’t matter, you _didn’t_ know.  Do I wish it was me that…yeah, umm…”

  “Oh, Noct, he was…a distraction…I thought it hopeless to pine after you…but it was a mistake, it…he wasn’t you,” Ignis said quietly.

  “I’m here now, you’re here now…forget it and…kiss me again,” he demanded, Ignis’ shirt clutched in his fists as he pulled him back in, missing the contact.

  Ignis blinked and pulled off his glasses, laying them on the little side table out of the way and the way he turned back to look at Noct, no longer hidden, made his breath catch in his throat.  Ignis stroked his face, thumb under his chin he tilted Noct’s face, just so and kissed him, slow and sensual, something he was fast learning Ignis was very good at.  He moaned into Ignis’ mouth and was hauled up onto a warm firm lap and wrapped his arms around a slim waist to ground himself before he floated away.  He felt light as air.  Ignis kept hold of his hips, his fingers clutching at his pants and Noct could guess what he wanted, and was desperately trying to hold himself back from doing, so he helped confirm it was alright by grinding his hips down against Ignis with a roll that felt so damned good it made him moan again, Ignis answering with a broken, gravelly rumble that thrummed through him.

  “Gods, do you…do you know what you are doing to me?” Ignis gasped as Noct rocked down again, this time Ignis thrusting up at the same time.

  Noct grabbed one of Ignis’ hands and pushed it inside his pants, moaning when those long deft fingers curled around his hard length, “same…thing…oh Gods…thing…you do to…ohhh…to me,” he stuttered as Ignis stroked him, shifting so that when he thrust up he was now pushing against Noct’s ass, and Noct nearly lost his mind.  He wanted more of that, he wanted to feel Ignis inside him, to be inside Ignis, he wanted it all at once and to never stop. 

  When he kissed Ignis this time, it was almost savage, biting at his lip, thrusting his tongue in time with each stroke and roll of Ignis’ hips, his hands gripping tight to his shoulders as his own hips stuttered up into Ignis’ fist.

  Noct clung on tight when Ignis lifted them both from the couch, his hand leaving Noct’s cock as he walked them to Noct’s bedroom, shuffling out of his pants and dropping Noct onto the bed before he climbed up over him to claim another kiss as Noct shoved his own pants down and then made short work of the buttons on Ignis’ shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and running his hands up the exposed skin.  Their mouths parted for a moment while Ignis ripped Noct’s t-shirt up over his head and then crashed down again, a furious clash of teeth and tongues.  The thinness of the remaining fabric between them made Noct grunt when Ignis rutted against him, panting into Noct’s open mouth, his tongue flicking over his lip, their bared chests rubbing together and Noct blearily thought about how firm Ignis was, all over, lean, lithe and absolutely glorious.  He could feel the flutter of muscles under silken skin as he ran his fingers over Ignis’ broad back and shoulders, wondering just how he managed to get so lucky.

  He was moaning incoherently when Ignis started kissing the column of his throat, across his collarbones, down his sternum and then cried out when Ignis latched on to a nipple, his fingers pinching the other, Noct arching his back off the bed and into Ignis’ mouth.

  Ignis pulled off his nipple with a sinful wet pop and he pressed open mouthed kisses down Noct’s stomach, looking up as Noct propped himself up on his elbows to watch, completely fixated on the look of adoration on Ignis’ face, his green eyes darkened, lips reddened and slick, his talented fingers coaxing Noct’s underwear down.  Noct’s mouth dropped open when Ignis nuzzled his freed cock, running his nose up the shaft, his fingers now fondling his balls.

  He could hazily hear his own voice groaning as Ignis flicked his pink tongue out and licked a stripe up his length, root to tip, but it was nothing compared to how hot and wet Ignis’ mouth felt around him, his tongue pressed against the underside as he slid his mouth down, almost taking his whole length.  He went wide eyed and his brain broke when Ignis pulled up and then pushed back down right to the base, swallowing around him, eyes still locked on Noctis, never wavering as he sucked and bobbed his head, relentless.

  “Oh shit…Ignis…fuck…fuck…fuck…” he chanted, desperately trying to keep control and not thrust up into the molten cavern of Ignis’ mouth.  Then Ignis tugged on his balls as he pulled up with his mouth and Noct felt a familiar tightening in his gut radiating out, right down to his toes as they curled against the sheets.  “Ig…Nis…” he cried out in warning and Ignis sucked down harder sending him careening over the edge, emptying into Ignis’ mouth, his hands fisted in the sheets as he threw his head back and shouted Ignis’ name.

  When his brain came back and his vision returned Ignis was crawling up over him, kissing his way back up, nuzzling his neck, “good, darling?” Ignis asked, his voice dropping several octaves, rough and Gods did it sound like pure sex to Noct’s ears.

  He groaned, “Ignis, fuck yes…but I…what about you?”

  “Oh, we are far from done, Noct,” Ignis drawled, emphasising the final letter of his name in a way that made his stomach flip.  “I want you to make me yours.”

  “Huh?” Noct mumbled, his brain not quite back fully.

  Ignis chuckled darkly, “do you have lubricant?”

  “Umm, yeah, hang on,” he said as Ignis sat back and settled himself against the pillows, pulling his own underwear off and Noct got lost in the sight of Ignis displayed, naked and so beautiful.  Long legs dropped open and Ignis exposed himself, his hands stroking himself lazily as he waited for Noct to realise he was waiting.  “Right…” Noct muttered and fished around in his bedside drawer, eyes still on Ignis as his hand sought out the bottle.  He didn’t even bother closing the drawer when he found the lube and tossed it up on the bed beside Ignis as he crawled closer.  He watched Ignis’ hand as he gripped his own length and he found himself licking his lips as he drank in every stroke.  He inched closer, then flashing Ignis a quick glance he pushed the hand out of the way and dove down, flicking his tongue over the head, Ignis hissing sharply above and he was rewarded with seeing Ignis coming undone as he took him into his mouth, cheeks flushed, mouth open as he gasped.

  Noct could feel his own cock twitching in interest as Ignis pulsed against his tongue.

  “Noct…please…I want…don’t make me come yet…fingers…prepare me…” Ignis gasped and Noct pulled off, now understanding exactly what Ignis wanted and he panicked a little now that it might actually happen.

  He bit his lip and wide eyed looked up at Ignis, “I…I’ve never…topped,” he squeaked out, ashamed of how high and nervous his voice sounded.

  “Noct, look at me, you trust me, yes?”

  Noct nodded, of course he trusted Ignis, there was no doubt about it.

  “It will be fine, I shall guide you, I really want this, please, Noct,” Ignis leaned forward and cupped his face, his voice still a little breathless.  “Watch,” Ignis said quietly, reaching for the bottle he coated his fingers, free hand moving everything out of the way he dropped his thighs open again and shuffled back.  His long fingers circled his rim and he kept his eyes on Noct’s face, watching as Noct watched his fingers work into himself, his face entranced and Ignis canted his hips up into it as he delved deeper, stretching and widening then brushing over the bundle of nerves that had him biting back a moan.

  Noct shuffled closer, biting his bottom lip hard enough that he could taste blood, “can I…can I help?” he asked, voice husky and Ignis groaned, but nodded then inclined his head in the direction of the discarded bottle.  Noct spread it over his fingers like he’d seen Ignis do and tentatively reached out, finger tips meeting skin just below where Ignis’ were sliding in and out of himself.  Ignis slipped them out and grasped Noct’s, pulling them close, guiding them to the quivering hole and sighed in deep satisfaction as he slid two in to the first knuckle then urged his hand deeper.  Noct watched Ignis’ face as he slid them back and forth, Ignis’ hand now around his wrist, helping Noct fuck him.

  Ignis let out a long drawn out moan and canted his hips up again, his hard cock bouncing with each movement, “deeper…curl them…yesssss…like that…ohhh,” he groaned as Noct did as he was asked and brushed over Ignis’ prostate.  The reaction made him more confident and he did it again, watching Ignis toss his head to the side and bite his lip, eyes fluttering shut.  It was the most dishevelled and beautiful Ignis had ever been.

  Noct’s own cock twitched with every little gasp or moan that spilled from red lips and he was feeling more than ready to dive in, slip into that tight heat and it seemed Ignis was wanting that too, pulling his hand away and scrabbling for the bottle he passed it to Noct as he tired to catch his breath.  Ignis opened his eyes and watched Noct stroke the lubricant over his hard shaft and palm at the flushed head, the sight transfixing him and giving him a glazed look.  Noct liked that look on him too.  He looked hungry, sinfully so.

  Ignis parted his legs wider, bending his knees to lift his ass up, and Noct crawled up to line himself up.  Cock in fist he looked down and made sure he was positioned, then gasped as Ignis’ feet pulled him closer making him press in and he let out a low growl at just how hot and tight it was.  Ignis shuddered and urged him closer.

  “All of you…please,” Ignis pleaded hoarsely and Noct rolled his hips forward, grunting as Ignis took him in.  He held there, gasping and trying to calm the racing of his heart.

  Ignis shifted his legs and rested them on Noct’s shoulders, moaning at the deeper penetration, long fingers pulling at Noct to urge him to lean over Ignis, folding him almost in half.  His own hips began to move of their own accord, the delicious drag of Ignis’ ass around his cock had him throwing his head back.  He found a pace that Ignis responded to, feeling him quivering as he slammed back in each time.

  He heard Ignis panting his name over and over, interspersed with cries of “yes,” and Noct pounded into him harder, Ignis’ untouched cock bouncing and leaking copious amounts of pre-come all over his stomach.  Hands planted in the sheets either side of Ignis’ head he bent his own and flicked his tongue out to meet Ignis’ as they panted in time.

  Then Ignis shifted them, rolling so that he was on top and looking down at Noct as he lifted up and down with his thighs, taking control and riding Noct like he was made for it, Noct bucking his hips up to meet him, their hands meeting and tangling together.

  “Oh, Gods…Ignis,” he groaned and moved his hands to Ignis’ hips, guiding him to move faster and Ignis almost sobbed.

  “Yes…” Ignis cried out, clenching around him, and Noct felt his second orgasm coming on like a freight train, more clenching and Ignis threw his head back and shouted, spraying Noct’s stomach with his come and it set Noct off, hips stuttering up in a staccato that he had no control over, Ignis slumped over him as he rode it out, murmuring his name in his ear. 

  Ignis eventually rolled off and tangled their legs together, his arm draped over Noct’s chest, fingers playing with onyx hair and Noct met his eyes sleepily, smiling softly, probably goofily, but he didn’t care.  Noct reached up and brushed Ignis’ flopping hair off his forehead, just wanting to keep touching, now that he knew what it was like to.

  “Was…did you…” Noct tried to ask, wanting Ignis to have been satisfied.

  “Oh, Noct, darling, it was perfect, you are perfect,” Ignis murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  A contended look on his face, Ignis smiled in a way that Noct had never seen, lit up from within.  It took Noct’s breath away.  Washed away any residual jealousy, he had Ignis now, that was what mattered.  For himself, he could hardly remember anyone before Ignis.

  “You’re beautiful,” he whispered and kissed him again, a gentle press of their lips.

  “It is you who is beautiful, Noct, the way you look right now…I…I love you,” his voice hushed, adoring, reverent.

  “I love you too, Ignis,” Noct said, “I wanna be yours, I _am_ yours.”

  “And I am yours, my love, always.”  Ignis grabbed Noct’s hand and pulled it flush with his chest, over his heart.  “Always.”   

 


End file.
